Se un caballero decían, Erza no te matará, decían
by kitsune96
Summary: Spin-off de "niñeras", historia paralela a "una curiosa pillow talk" y "party hard en casa de hime-sama". Romeo se encontró con Wendy durmiendo sobre un árbol, no podía dejarla a su suerte, pero tampoco podía llevarla a Fairy Hills (leer "y asi se siente acariciar la llanura"), asi que la llevó a su casa, la habia ayudado, entonces...¡¿por qué diablos Erza queria matarlo!


Wendy no estaba del todo segura de en qué momento se había separado de Levy, es decir, recordaba haberle preguntado a Lucy si quería ir con ellas a Fairy Hills. Pero en algún momento del trayecto no solo la perdió de vista sino también su ubicación…en otras palabras, no estaba del todo segura de donde estaba.

Se acercó a un parque infantil que se hallaba completamente vacío, incluso, ella dudaba que alguien se apareciera por allí durante la tarde…

Romeo se acercó al parque con las manos en los bolsillos, acababa de venir de Fairy Tail y con Natsu ocupado haciendo de niñera y la Dragon Slayer del cielo de misión, no tenía mucho que hacer. Tomó asiento en una banca bajo un árbol

Levantó la vista

Desde donde estaba sentado se podía ver el cielo, las nubes, las hojas del enorme roble y… ¿fresitas?

Se levantó un tanto sorprendido para notar un detalle bástate particular. Sentada en una de las gruesas ramas del árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, Wendy dormía tranquilamente, como si estuviera en una cama. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva del chico, se podía tener una perfecta vista de sus bragas.

Eran de color blanco casi en su totalidad, exceptuando por un pequeño moñito de color verde claro, en la parte delantera, tenía el dibujo de un par de fresas.

No eran una prenda precisamente sexy, incluso, podía decirse que eran algo bastante normal y silvestre para una chica de 12 años tanto psicológicos como físicos. Sin embargo, no era como si el chico les hubiera quitado los ojos de encima.

Es más, si alguien hubiera pasado por ahí, probablemente habría quedado como un pequeño degenerado

Momento

Se dio una bofetada mentalmente, joder, hacía dos días que casi lo matan en Fairy Hills por "acariciar la llanura" (por accidente, pero eso no quitaba que la había tocado) y ahora se la topaba en esa clase de situación, ¿existía la posibilidad de que Wendy lo hiciera a posta? ok, no, eso era algo imposible, principalmente porque ella estaba dormida y no se suponía que supiera que él pasaría por ahí…

Maldición, Natsu le estaba pegando su suerte…

— ¡Wendy, despierta!— abrió los ojos para descubrir que estaba siendo bruscamente zamarreada por un preocupado Romeo

—Hola— lo saludó amablemente

— ¡nada de "hola" ¿qué hacías allá arriba?! —

—Estaba durmiendo— confesó directamente. El chico suspiró

— ¿por qué no fuiste a Fairy Hills? —

—Me desorienté un poco, pero quizás sea capaz de llegar, gracias— apenas iba a irse, sintió como el chico la tomaba del cuello del vestido

—no puedo acompañarte a Fairy Hills sin que Erza trate de matarme, pero tampoco puedo dejar que vayas sola, una cosa es que te duermas sobre un árbol y otra es que te quedes dormida en la calle— le dijo con un deje de preocupación —así que hagamos esto: te invito a mi casa hasta que llegué papá y el te llevará de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? — Ella asintió —ven, vamos…—

Tomando en cuenta que él vivía solo con su padre y ninguno de los dos era del todo un gran amigo de la limpieza, el lugar estaba un tanto desordenado, pese a ello, era bastante cómodo

—Si quieres dormir puedes…— no había terminado la frase cuando notó que Wendy ya estaba a salvo y profundamente dormida sobre el sofá, ¿en serio era posible que alguien se durmiera tan rápido?

Rió al notar un detalle bastante curioso: la Dragon Slayer se mordía los dedos, en ese momento al menos, mordía parte de su anular. Aquel gesto había nacido cuando, en su más tierna infancia, Granadine la rodeaba con su cola y, cuando comenzaron a salirle los dientes, había adquirido el hábito de morderla.

Romeo se acercó sin hacer ruido (o al menos tratando de no hacerlo) y, con cuidado, separó la mano de la chica de su boca. Inconscientemente, la peliazul se estiró ligeramente y dio un pequeño mordisco al aire.

El chico se rió.

Repitió la operación un par de veces, sin embargo, un error de cálculo dio vuelta la mesa, porque la peliazul agarró su mano.

Se contuvo para no soltar un grito de dolor mientras se alejaba de ella

Miró la herida: un corte semi profundo del que manaba un hilo de sangre

Se vendó la mano mientras se daba un recordatorio mental acerca del filo en los colmillos de un Dragon Slayer.

Había pasado una hora desde que llegaron a la casa, Romeo se sirvió algo de comer y pensó por un instante en despertar a la chica para saber si tenía hambre, sin embargo, recordó el humor de perros que tenía Gray cuando alguien lo despertaba y no estaba seguro de querer comprobar si un mago con características de dragón era igual

Volvió a mirarla, asegurándose de que todavía estaba tan dormida como cuando se tiró allí, en efecto, lo estaba…eso o Wendy era un guepardo

Escuchó un ruido similar a un bufido: un poco de cabello le había caído a la muchacha en la cara y ella, de manera más instintiva que nada, sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, únicamente haciendo que aun más cabello le cayera en el rostro. El chico se levantó de su silla y, arrodillándose frente al sofá, le acomodó el cabello para que no la molestara.

¿Todas las mujeres tenían una expresión tan tranquila e inocente al dormir? no estaba del todo seguro, no era como si hubiera visto a una chica dormir antes, pero, al menos en ese caso en particular, Wendy lucía bastante adorable, de hecho, recién notaba lo finos que eran sus rasgos pese a su obviamente escaso desarrollo.

Recordaba que antes de lo ocurrido en la isla, cuando él tenía 6 años y la Dragon Slayer era exactamente igual que en ese momento, pensaba que era linda y amable. Algo curioso en verdad, es decir, naturalmente podía creer que Wendy era amable pero, ¿linda? no se suponía que a los seis encontrara que las niñas fueran lindas…

De hecho, si su memoria no fallaba, consideraba a sus compañeras de clase como monstruos fastidiosos, ok, quizá no tanto así, pero algo más o menos parecido…

Tomó asiento a su lado, puede que fuera porque tenían la misma edad o simplemente porque la actitud de la muchacha le agradaba, pero la cosa era que tenerla cerca sin importar que ninguno dijera una palabra…estaba bastante bien

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando la peliazul se acomodó en su regazo

—Realmente…— pensó mirándola —no está mal…—

La puerta de su casa salió disparada

—¡MALDITO MOCOSO SÉ QUE WENDY ESTÁ AQUÍ Y COMO LE HAYAS HECHO ALGO VOY A MATARTE!— maldición, esa era la voz de Erza. Charlie entró volando

—¡allí está!— dijo señalándolo

Maldición, se suponía que había evitado que Wendy durmiera en un maldito árbol donde cualquier viejo verde con buena vista podía ver sus bragas, es decir, la había ayudado… ¿acaso eso no contaba?

Bueno, fuera cual fuera la situación, lo mejor era que empezara a correr **ya**

* * *

Ese pobre niño pasara semanas en coma por culpa de Wendy XD

por cierto, pronto (o mas o menos pronto) subire la mision que hiceron Levy, Lucy y Wendy para quedar asi de mal. Si a alguien le interesa leerlo, dejelo en un comentario , por favor


End file.
